The present invention disclosed herein relates to a supporting unit and a substrate treatment apparatus, and more particularly, to a supporting unit and a substrate treatment apparatus using plasma.
To manufacture a semiconductor device, various processes such as photolithography, etching, ashing, ion injection, thin film vapor deposition, and cleaning are performed on a substrate to form a desired pattern on the substrate. Among them, an etching process is a process for removing a selected heated region of a film formed on a substrate and includes wet etching and dry etching.
To perform the dry etching, an etching apparatus using plasma is used. Generally, to form plasma, an electromagnetic field is formed in an inner space of a chamber and excites processing gases provided in the chamber to be in a plasma state.
Plasma indicates a state of ionized gases formed of ions, electrons, and radicals. The plasma is generated by a very high temperature, a strong electric field, or radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic fields. In a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, an etching process is performed by using plasma. The etching process is performed due to ionic particles contained in the plasma, colliding with a substrate.
Generally, to control a temperature of the substrate during a substrate treatment process, a heating unit is provided in a supporting unit. The heating unit is provided in a substrate supporting member while being divided into a plurality of heating regions, thereby controlling a temperature for each heated region of the substrate. When the heating unit is provided as a plurality thereof for each heating region, since it is necessary to provide power to the plurality of heating units, respectively, there are provided a plurality of terminals connected to an external power source. Herein, the respective terminals are formed on positions corresponding to the respective heated regions of the substrate. FIG. 1 is a general electrostatic chuck 1250. Referring to FIG. 1, a central portion and an edge portion include a pair of terminals 1251 and 1252a, respectively. A heated region A provided with the terminals 1251a and 1252a is provided with a higher temperature than a heated region B not provided with the terminals 1251a and 1252a. Accordingly, it is difficult to uniformly control temperatures of the heated regions A and B. Due thereto, a temperature of the substrate may not be controlled to be a preset temperature.